fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
NaLu
|status1=Active |affiliation1= |magic1=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic |character2=Lucy Heartfilia |kanji2=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |romaji2=Rūshi Hātofiria |alias2=Princess (by Virgo and Coco and Earth Land Coco) Blondie (by Flare) Lu-chan (by Levy) Luigi (previously by Natsu) |age2=17 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Celestial Spirit Magic |imagegallery=NaLu/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} NaLu (Natsu x Lucy; Japanese ナツルー NatsuLu / Natsuru) is a semi-canon pair between the Fairy Tail Mages, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. About Natsu and Lucy Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and a member of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red Guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu’s main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu’s attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perversities towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the Guild to be his family. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at taking over the Guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his Guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike her friends, she does not gets very excited about fighting. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Natsu's History Natsu was found by Igneel, a dragon, as a baby. The dragon raise Natsu and taught him how to talk, write, and his own, signature form, of Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Igneel, along with the other dragons, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. Natsu then left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a dragon egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the Guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called The Beast. Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Relationship Natsu and Lucy share one of the closest friendships among the other members of Fairy Tail, their deep bond stemming from the fact that he was the one responsible for inviting and bringing her to the guild. Natsu eventually chose to form a team with her along with Happy. While Lucy often gets irked by Natsu's destructive and impulsive nature, she is also greatly amused by his childish antics, although much to her chagrin, Natsu frequently drops by her home unannounced, and once even fell asleep on her bed waiting for her. Natsu believes that Lucy is a strong person even when she herself doubts her abilities. They are very close friends, the extremity of which was seen upon Lucy's capture by the Phantom Lord Guild, when she jumped off Phantom Lord Headquarters's sky prison, knowing that Natsu was there and that he would catch her. It has also been stated by Happy that Natsu cried at the thought of Lucy leaving Fairy Tail. After her fight with Angel of the Oración Seis, Lucy tries to save Natsu from the rapid currents to the point of not letting him go when they fell off a waterfall. When Lucy was sick and couldn't go out for the Magnolia Town's Blossom-viewing, Natsu uprooted one of the trees and released it on a boat just for her to see. During their time in Edolas, when Natsu heard that Lucy is about to be executed, he got angry and threatened to kill the guards if they so much as touch her. He is also very supportive of Lucy, as seen when he even brought her a job to help her pay her rent and to cheer her up when she was told of her father's death. At times, Natsu comically calls Lucy 'weird' whenever she does or says something that is unusual in his standards, which leads to Lucy incredulously pointing out the he is the more unusual of the two. Natsu always helps Lucy whenever she is in trouble and deeply cares for her. Synopsis Macao Arc Lucy was first introduced as when she was complaining about the fact that the town of Hargeon contained only one Magical shop. She eventually purchased the Celestial Spirit Key of Nikora, all the while trying to charm the store owner into lowering the Key's price. She fumes over the fact that the store owner only gave her a discount of 1,000 jewels, then is intrigued when she hears other girls saying that 'Salamander' is in that particular town. She goes off to see "Salamander". Unfortunately, Lucy became affected by his 'Charm' spell and almost fell for him until a certain pink-haired boy and a blue cat interrupts and yells out "Igneel", which managed to disrupt the charm and allowed Lucy to return to her senses. Lucy thanks the intruders and treats them. They introduce themselves to each other, while Natsu and Happy explained that they are looking for the dragon Igneel. Lucy incredulously points out that a dragon would not likely be in a populated town, which stuns Natsu and Happy and they agree. While they eat, Lucy starts to talk to them about Mages and Guilds and how she would like to join her dream Guild, Fairy Tail. Lucy tries to take her leave, but Natsu and Happy who were really grateful for their free meal, tries to thank her profusely, much to her embarassment. She eventually runs into "Salamander" who persuades her to come to his boat party that night, with the incentive that she might join Fairy Tail through his connections. Natsu, on the other hand, overhears someone saying that "Salamander" was supposedly a member of Fairy Tail. This makes Natsu suspicious. Meanwhile, during the boat party, "Salamander" tries to drug Lucy but she sees through this, much to his surprise. This forces 'Salamander' to reveal that his real name is Bora and he is a slave trader who is attempting to sell Lucy and the other girls onboard. He throws away Lucy's Celestial Keys and just as Lucy is about to be branded, Natsu crashes in. The transportation takes a toll on Natsu but Happy manages to help Lucy escape. Unfortunately, Happy's Magic wears off, prompting both of them to fall down at the sea. Lucy was able to retrieve her Keys and summon Aquarius who washes the boat along with Lucy at shore. No longer affected by the rocking boat, Natsu retaliates and attacks Bora, revealing that he is the real Salamander of Fairy Tail, much to Lucy's awe. Natsu manages to defeat Bora and his goons but destroys half the port of Hargeon as well. As the royal army descends into the mess he made, Natsu panicks and grabs an indignant Lucy, fleeing the scene. Lucy is at first resisting, but is surprised when Natsu offers her a place in Fairy Tail. She happily accepts, and is seen running away from the royal army, laughing along with Natsu. Lucy arrives at Fairy Tail where Natsu immediately starts a brawl. Lucy meets other Fairy Tail members, as well as the Guild master, who encourages them to do what they think is right. She soon gets her Guild mark from Mirajane, and proudly shows it to Natsu only to be slightly ignored by the Dragon Slayer. She was shocked when Natsu said "Luigi" instead of Lucy. She then asks Natsu who is standing right in front of the Request Board, as a newbie, "What's that?". Natsu overhears Romeo and Master Makarov arguing about Romeo's father, Macao, who has not yet returned from his mission. Makarov drives the boy away, yet Natsu comforts him with a pat on the head and goes off to retrieve Macao. Lucy had witnessed everything that happened and Mirajane explains that Natsu probably empathizes with Romeo as he had lost his father Igneel as well. Out of curiosity, Lucy follows them. They arrive at Mt. Hakobe where they run into a Vulcan who promptly kidnaps Lucy due to its fondness with women. After a slight ruckus, Natsu arrives and manages to defeat the womanizing Vulcan, who is revealed to be a Taken Over Macao. Natsu heals the injured Macao with his flames, and brings him back to the Guild, much to Romeo's relief. And then Romeo thanked them for bringing his Father back. Daybreak Arc Lucy is seen admiring her new apartment, which she got for a mere 70,000 jewels, only to be dismayed that Natsu and Happy have shamelessly invaded it. They mess up her room, and Happy sharpens his claws on her walls while Natsu peeks into her writings. She attempts to keep them away from Natsu and tells them to leave, to which Natsu firmly refuses. She then relents and offers them tea. Natsu begins to talk about Celestial Spirits which prompts Lucy to explain the basics of her Magic. She summons out her newly bought Nikora (which gains Natsu and Happy's pity) and names him Plue. Natsu somehow manages to communicate with Plue and agrees with him, stating that they should form a team together with him, Lucy and Happy. Lucy agrees and team Natsu is officialy born. Natsu then shows Lucy their first job, in where they have to find infiltrate a Duke's mansion in order to retrieve a book. It involves hiring a blonde maid, which made Lucy realize that Natsu had tricked her. They arrive at the town of Shirotsume, where Natsu complains of hunger so he goes of with Happy to eat in a restaurant while Lucy leaves them to look around the town. While eating, Natsu decides to leave some food for Lucy, particularly the greasy ones, saying that she may be the kind to like them. Lucy enters wearing a maid outfit, shocking Natsu and Happy who was just joking earlier about the maid outfit. Nevertheless, they went to visit the person who requested their mission named Kaby Melon. Natsu, Lucy and Happy were shocked when Kaby informs them that the reward had been mutiplied and is now equivalent to 2,000,000 jewels to which Happy states that they should split it; with Natsu getting 1 million, Happy getting 1 million and the rest is to Lucy, to which Lucy angrily point out that there is nothing left for her. Lullaby Arc Galuna Island Arc Natsu and Happy invite Lucy to embark on an S-Class Mission with them. She is horrified once she learns that, enticed by the hefty reward of such mission, Happy and Natsu decided to steal the mission's flyer. Natsu attempts to relieve her by saying it was the least-paying one out of the available S-class jobs, but only makes things worse for her. Lucy eventually concedes upon learning that a Golden Key will also be given as reward. Unable to find someone to ferry them across, Natsu contemplates resorting to swimming, but is stopped by Gray, who was ordered to bring them back. Just as they begin to fight, one of the sailors who had previously refused notices their Magic and agrees to sail them across. Natsu then quickly knocks Gray out and drags him onto the boat. During the ride to the island, the sailor leading them suddenly disappears, just before a tidal wave shipwrecks them on the island's shore. Phantom Lord Arc Lucy is captured by Phantom Lord master Jose Porla, now in the guild headquarters. The guild had to retreat because of the defeat of Makarov Dreyar, their master. Natsu overhears a conversation between Aria and Gajeel Redfox saying that they caught the girl they wanted, Lucy. Natsu grabs a random member and makes him tell him where she could be. Lucy tricks the master who is currently holding her captive and procceds to get out, only to find out it's a sky prision. She jumps out, knowing that Natsu is here and he will save her. Natsu runs towards Lucy and catches her on time. After he caught Lucy, Natsu saw Lucy crying which makes him his startled. Happy asks Lucy the reason why she is crying to which Lucy tearfully answers that everything is her fault but she loves Fairy Tail. After that touching answer, Natsu asks if she can stand. Lucy remains silent. Natsu carries Lucy on his back, promising to himself that he will get revenge to Phantom Lord. During their fight with Phantom Lord, Natsu fought with Gajeel with all his might to take revenge for Lucy and the Guild. Lucy even cried when she saw Natsu getting beat up. However, she calls out Sagittarius to help Natsu with Fire. Lucy was amazed after Natsu became victorious. When Lucy left to confront her father, Natsu, along with everyone else, became very frustrated, thinking that she has decided to leave the Guild. He, along with Erza, Gray and Happy, goes to her mansion to bring her back. Upon reaching, they find that she only went to make things clear with her father. It was stated by Happy that Natsu cried for Lucy when she left. Loke Arc Tower of Heaven Arc Fighting Festival Arc Lucy was about to go to bed, when she noticed Natsu's scarf and pulls him out of her bed. She then tells Natsu and Happy to leave, but he falls back into her bed due to the side effects of eating Etherion. Happy then informs her that they came here to tell her about the "Miss Fairy Tail" contest that would be taking place during the Harvest Festival and that the reward of 500,000 Jewels would be able to cover her rent. After the spell Evergreen casted which turned Lucy and the other girls of Fairy Tail into stone was lifted, Natsu teasingly chased Lucy and believed that she could defeat Bickslow, though Gajeel had doubts that she could. Oración Seis Arc After her fight with Angel, Lucy rushes towards Natsu. However, Angel rises from the water and tries one final attack with Caelum, but the attack misses. Although it failed, it did make the raft Natsu was on detach from the log that it was tied to. Lucy, having boarded it to protect her friend sails down rapids and the two fall off a waterfall with Lucy refusing to let Natsu go. Later after they regain consciousness, they found out that Lucy's celestial spirit, Virgo has been taking care of them and even changed their attire to matching outfits, though Lucy remarks that it wasn't necessary. Natsu then turns to Lucy and thanks her for saving him, making her blush. Daphne Arc Edolas Arc In the Royal city of Edolas, Natsu was about to create a ruckus after finding out that his guildmates have been turned into a Lacrima, but stopped only because Lucy tearfully held him back.When they were captured, Natsu became furious after knowing that Lucy was to be executed. He warned Hughes not to touch a single hair on her head, or he would turn them into ashes. During their fight with Hughes and Sugarboy, Lucy did her best to free Natsu, who was trapped on the Hell Rollercoaster. After Natsu got off, he and Lucy were blown away by Hughes' attack to a place called Monster Academy. Lucy was trapped in a costume actor box. When Natsu found out the secret of the box, he started playing with it, making Lucy change into various weird outfits, much to her annoyance. Lucy also did the same to Natsu in return. Natsu tried to use Lucy's sexy seduction method to lure Hughes and was very disappointed when it failed. Tenrou Island Arc At the Tenrou island, Natsu kept encouraging Lucy. During their fight with Kain Hikaru, Natsu and Lucy fought together, putting aside their rivalry of the S-class exams. When Kain takes control of Lucy’s body, she lashes out at Natsu with a punch, which he was able to evade. But, Lucy's unpredictable movements prove too much for him to handle. Eventually, Natsu manages to restrain her and restrict her movement. He then asks her if she is more powerful being controlled by Kain's curse magic. Upon seeing this, Happy rolls his toungue and says that they like each other. When Natsu was trapped under a pile of rocks after taking a blow from Kain and Lucy was being brutally attacked by him, Natsu told her to run, so that she could save herself but Lucy refused, stating that staying with them has always been more fun and she would not run away by herself. During their fight with Hades, Natsu grabs Lucys arm, who is tightly hugging him due to fear, and says that he has his friends nearby. This encourages everyone and they continue their fight. When Acnologia was about to attack, Natsu encouraged the terrified Lucy. He held her hand, saying that they wont let it end here and that they will all return to Fairy Tail. X791 Arc Lucy along with the rest of the members trapped in Tenrou Island, returns to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and The Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them, before disappearing again. Lucy, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo. After celebrating the return of the missing members, Lucy realizes her father must have been worried and goes to visit him at the Love & Lucky guild along with Natsu and Happy. However, she is told by a member that her father died over a month ago, which greatly shocks her. A distraught Lucy, along with Happy and Natsu, is later seen walking on the road home. Here the group encounters two girls complaining about their fathers and wishing they were dead. This prompts Natsu to yell at the girls. Lucy tells him to stop and apologizes for making them worry about her.When Lucy says that she thinks she hates her father, Natsu replies that simply because she can't cry, that doesn't change how she feels. Later, Natsu and Happy arrive with a job to cheer Lucy up. However, they are shocked when the Landlady informs them the letter that came for Lucy, also came with the seven years worth of rent. As they run off to do the job (now apparently the only ones without food or money) they tell Lucy that they'll buy her some food. As they say this, she thinks to herself that despite the seven years that had passed without them, they will be living in this world regardless, so she tells Happy and Natsu that she is coming along as well. Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Natsu and Happy take up a job that requests to have a man named Velveno captured and put in jail. Count Balsamico is the client, and he hosts a ball every seven years which only wizards may attend. The purpose of the ball is to find an appropriate husband for Balsamico's daughter, Aceto. The wizards going on the mission must practice social dancing because the event is a ball. Lucy and Natsu dance together when they practice for the ball, but Natsu keeps stepping on Lucy's foot. Lucy, Natsu, Warren, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Happy, Carla and Wendy take the quest. After their job had a touching ending, Lucy wonders if a boy would rose to her in a similar manner. Natsu approaches to Lucy from behind and calls her name. Blushing, Lucy turns around but finds that he is actually planning to go back because he has eaten too much, showing his round belly. Lucy forces him to stay and asks him to dance with her. Natsu and Lucy are seen dancing together while Natsu is still stepping on Lucy's feet, and the Troia that Wendy cast on him to prevent his motion sickness on the moving dancing platforms runs out. When Lucy was captured by Reborn Oracion Seis, Natsu bravely fought and defeated Midnight to free Lucy. He also opposed the idea of putting Lucy's in risk to free her. Lucy used her power to control the Real Nightmare to help Natsu in his fight against Midnight and told him to apologize to Michelle and give Natsu back when he was trapped in Genesis Zero. When Natsu regained consciousness after Lucy reversed the anti-link which caused the Inifity Castle to fall apart, he recognized Lucy's scent and ran to catch her as she was falling down, along with the parts of the clock. While running to catch his friend, he tripped and fell which caused Lucy to shed tears when she saw what happened to him, but he quickly got back to his feet and caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. Grand Magic Games Arc After Lucy's loss to Flare Corona, she cries due to frustration that she lost, but was encouraged when Natsu held out his hand, stating that having zero points makes it fun and that they would turn it around from that point on, with Lucy replying that she was fired up. Later, when she was in the infirmary due to several injuries, Natsu was one of the first people who noticed she wasn't there, as well as Wendy and Porlyusica. When Lucy was taking a shower after her loss to Flare, Natsu immediately turned around and said "I will go check up on her," even though he was being a little perverted. In addition, when Lucy lost both matches against Flare and Minerva, Natsu was supposedly the first one to be at her side, and rested her head on his lap. On the Fourth Day, Lucy requested to participate in Naval Battle to make up for her failings on the First Day. Lucy survives attack after attack from the other competitors, most notably, Juvia, and eventually, she and Minerva are the only ones left in the water, invoking the five minute rule. Despite her best efforts, Lucy is brutalized and tortured by Minerva, although, she lasts through the imposed five minutes, there by taking second place in the event, earning 8 points for her team. Minerva then holds Lucy outside the sphere, battered and broken, in a trophy-like fashion, before dropping her to the ground below. Luckily, Natsu and Gray run from the stands and catch Lucy moments before she was about to hit the ground. After that incident Natsu wanted to desperately get revenge for Lucy, since all of the competitors (except for Rogue) in Sabertooth were laughing when they saw her lose. When Lucy was unconscious she was seen whispering Natsu's name in her sleep, implying that Lucy cares about him. When Lucy was captured, Natsu was seriously worried about her and every second he just wanted to break into the castle and rescue her but Erza and the others just kept him tied down. Later on, before Natsu and Gajeel's fight to Sabertooth mages, Sting and Rogue, Natsu went to Lucy to see her if she was doing well. Before Natsu left, Lucy told Natsu that she believes in him and always had ever since she joined the guild. After Natsu and Gajeel's fight with the twin dragons of Sabertooth, Gajeel brings them to a dragon graveyard below the arena where they encounter Yukino and Arcadios, who states that he would need the help of a Celestial Spirit Mage for their Eclipse project. Natsu immediately confronts him and demands to know why he needs one. Later, the group learns about the Eclipse project and its purpose, but were interrupted when the Fiore army comes to arrest both Lucy and Yukino. Lucy angrily fights against it and Natsu attempts to save her, but his magic was drained by the Eclipse gate, like the rest of the other Fairy Tail mages and thrown out of the castle. When the rescue teams comes to save Lucy, she expresses her joy by calling out to them, only for Natsu to cover her mouth, telling her to keep her voice down. Just when they thought that the rescue operation had been a success, the group falls and find themselves in the "Abyss Palace", the last freedom allowed to criminals. While trying to find a way out, Lucy questions Natsu as to why he did not participate in the final tournament and Happy replies, telling her that he could not keep himself still and only thought about rescuing her, causing Lucy to blush and say that they are flattering her. Moments later, they encounter a group of mysterious people who call themselves the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. The Garou knights manage to split up Lucy, Yukino and the rescue team and fights each of them separately. Natsu, before his fight, asks his opponent if there would be any point in conducting the rescue operation if he were to lose sight of Lucy. After they defeat the Garou knights and resume their search on finding an exit, they meet a cloaked figure, who sobs and asks them to lend her their power. The cloaked figure, who was actually the future Lucy, collapses and Natsu decides to take her with them. When she awakens, she tells the group that a herd of 10,000 dragons were going to attack Fiore and she wonders if anyone would doubt her premonition, to which Natsu answers her that no one would. Later, she takes the group through an underground passage where they face off with many guards of the Royal Army, as well as the Garou Knights. Just then, a shadow swallows the enemies and Lucy and the rest stands there in shock, when a man appears before them, saying that he is the Rogue from the future and that he came here to kill a person that would interfere with the opening of the Eclipse gate, which was the key to defeating the 10,000 dragons by casting Etherion. This person who led the world to destruction was identified as none other than Lucy herself. Rogue lashes out at her as Natsu cries for his friend. Lucy's future counterpart leaps in front of her, acting as a human shield and protecting Lucy from the attack. Before she passes on, she tells them that she is not from this time, as well as this world, and that the Lucy in this world would continue living on with her friends. Lucy then asks her future self to show her her guildmark. Noticing that it was not there, Natsu pursed his lips as he remembered the time when Lucy proudly showed him her Fairy Tail guild mark. Angered by this, Lucy argues with Rogue about her future actions and just as he was about to lash out another attack, Natsu punches him with tears flowing down his cheek, saying that nobody would steal Lucy's future and that he promises to protect the future. He tells Lucy to leave, though she protests before Loke pulled her away, telling her to leave it to Natsu. As they run down the hallway, Lucy turns to take a look at her friend once more before disappearing out of sight. As Natsu's fight with the future Rogue continues, he tells him that he stole something precious to him before his eyes and that his way of protecting the future was shitty and they were going to protect the future their own way. After Lucy is stripped naked and almost eaten by the dragon Zirconis, Mirajane and Wendy attack, causing an angry Zirconis to throw Lucy across Crocus. Flying through the air, Lucy crashes straight into Natsu as he battles future Rogue, sending them both toppling off of the dragon and landing them in a church bell. As the two move about trying to get Natsu off of Lucy's naked form, they cause the bell to teeter and fall from where it was perched, crashing them into the ground. Telling Natsu not to look, Natsu hastily grabs Lucy's boobs to try and cover them from his eyes, which only insults her more and she punches him. Much to her further embarrassment, Happy arrives with her keys, teasing the two. As Lucy covers herself with a blanket, she points out that all of the dragons are strong, and becomes upset thinking about how she could have almost been eaten. Natsu however, suddenly smiles, and, grabbing her (making the blanket fall), gleefully states that she has helped him to come up with a strategy to defeat the dragons. After the dragons and future Rouge begin to vanish future Lucy is seen somewhere where then she hears a voice and turns around only to see Natsu and Happy telling her to get over here and Natsu drags her to where the rest of Fairy Tail is and tells her "lets go on another adventure" and begins to cry. Back in the real world Lucy is seen crying for no reason (due to future Lucy crying) and goes behind Natsu and hugs him from the back and says "thank you" to him. OVAs Fairies' Training Camp (OVA 4) Some of the Fairy Tail members decided to train on the beach for the Grand Magic Games. Even though purpose of coming there is to train for the Grand Magic Games, Erza tells everyone that they will spend the first day having some fun. After all the chaos, with Gray taking the initiative to start freezing the sea. Everyone is covered with ice and shivering, until Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack to break the ice. Pieces of ice start falling at the beach so Erza requips her Heaven's Wheel Armor to destroy the ice. Juvia, Jet, Droy, Natsu, Gray and even Wendy also join her and successfully destroy all the ice. Natsu and Gray claim it was fun while Lucy and Levy notice all the destruction. In the evening, the group is seen staying in a luxurious inn, although Natsu is seen complaining about the environment as they had stayed in a luxury hotel last time thanks to Loke, who gave them the tickets. The boys then enter a room and are shocked to see that all the girls are drunk. Natsu watches in shock as Lucy stares at him drunkenly at all fours, to which he nervously asks her what she wants. Lucy's vision gets blurry and as she stares at Natsu, happily declares that there are two Natsus, much to her happiness. Levy drunkenly negates her statement laughingly. Some time later, still drunk, Lucy offers an egg roll to Natsu, which he refuses. Lucy pouts over it, and curls in self-pity, saying that Natsu doesn't like the egg roll she gave him. Natsu tries to comfort her, and Lucy then tells him to scratch her chin to make it up to her. He does so, and Lucy suddenly makes cat noises as he scratches. Natsu then gets frustrated (with Lucy still imitating a cat in the background), saying that they don't have time and should be thinking up of a strategy for the Games. To his shock, Lucy suddenly climbs on his back, saying that she needs to go to the bathroom. Natsu indignantly tells her if she's serious, while Levy (and Mavis) loudly cheered Natsu to go. With no choice in the matter, Natsu grudgingly carries her to the bathroom, while Lucy comments that his back is really warm. Natsu replies that it would be the fires of his anger. Later, the girls are seen relaxing at hot springs, with Mavis who is still watching them. The girls then discuss the events of the evening and the group claims that Lucy and Natsu love each other. Levy teases Lucy with her piggyback ride with Natsu which Lucy doesn't remember. Levy probes further, which made Lucy blush in embarrassment. Levy and Juvia then further teases and interrogates her and Erza joins in, stating that she didn't know the two of them had that kind of relationship. Wendy then states that Natsu and Lucy really are close, to which Erza then agrees, saying that if you want to find Natsu, the fastest way would be to look at Lucy's apartment. Lucy denies and then complains about how Natsu always barges into her room, which is the reason for her following him in revenge. She tells everyone a story about how she followed Natsu and Happy to their house. When she entered it, all she found out that it was a messy house. She then noticed a bunch of posters on the wall and realized that they're all the missions that they had done so far. She felt touched as Natsu and Happy were thinking of these precious memories. So Lucy decided to clean up before they came back to give them a surprise. Unfortunately, Natsu and Happy were not back by night so Lucy decided to go home, only to find out that Natsu and Happy were there sleeping while waiting for her. Afterwards, the girls claim that it is a nice story but then continue to tease Lucy. Natsu, Jet, Gray and Droy are later seen peeping at the girls. Erza notices them too and throws several kunais at them. She then wonders if it is just her imagination but when Levy talks about it being the guys, Erza proposes that they should invite them to the hot springs. Lucy, however, refuses, claiming that it's embarrassing. Category:NaLu Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help